<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dracula’s Bitch by zephyrcat3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661324">Dracula’s Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3'>zephyrcat3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1800s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alistair’s dad is a cunt, Angst, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Himbo, Hybrids, Kinks, Lots of Sex, M/M, Near Death, Orgy, Past Abuse, Sex, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair Bayne, a vampire enthusiast visits Scotland and catches the heart of Dracula's son, Gale, and his three best friends. Alistair soon finds himself in a love triangle of lust between Gale and his friends. They soon have to fight against an angry horde of hunters who want them dead by midnight in the middle of an annual orgy.<br/>(Tw: Mentions of Abuse, A whole lotta sex)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Adelia, Alistair/Gale, Alistair/Mostly everyone lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Highlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London,  England, August 23, 1834. A young, 20-something-year-old man named Alistair was about to board a boat that would voyage to Scotland. Because of the rumors of vampires lurking in a big mansion somewhere near the forest, some left, but many came and stayed. Ever since he was a child, Alistair loved vampires. He loved reading about them, seeing plays about them, and dreaming about them. Now that he was about to sail off to a place where there may be vampires, he was in love evermore.</p><p> </p><p>He waited excitedly at the dock, looking around the area as he waited for the boat to sail in. For once, he was happy to leave England. Sure, he lived there all his life and he loved it but he wanted to see more. He wanted to see what was beyond the island he called home. Today, he would finally take his chance. As he waited, a woman stood beside him. She turned to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Where ya headin' off to?" She quizzed. Alistair turned to her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" He replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked where you're heading off to."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. I'm heading off to Scotland!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, how nice! But..you did hear about the rumors, right? The rumors about vampires living somewhere in the forest?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not scared?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not one bit! I'm actually quite interested in vampires!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see. Are you going alone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but I can keep myself safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's good."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you heading anywhere?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm visiting my friends in France. I brought along some toffee and mints as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, how..nice." Alistair didn't have many friends due to reasons he'd rather not mention. One of those reasons was his intense interest in vampires. It was a repellent for him friend-wise. But he didn't let that get him down. He still kept a cheerful grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! The boat's here!" The woman and Alistair looked at the giant ship that sailed into the dock. Once it stopped, everyone grabbed their things and boarded the ship. Alistair and the woman grabbed their things and boarded with the others. When they got on, Alistair looked around with excitement.The sails reached up to the clouds, and the deck was almost as big as a ballroom floor. He was excited to see the rest, but he knew it'd come later. For now, he had to find a place to sleep. He went down to the bottom of the ship where the hammocks were located. Since there was light only coming from the window, it was easier to navigate.</p><p> </p><p>The area itself was moist, dank, crowded, and most definitely cold. He could even hear a rat or two squeak somewhere in the area. He definitely wouldn't be sleeping here. He made his way back up to the deck to see more people getting on board. Soon, it became crowded with people. Once the ship was full, the bell rang, and the ship finally sailed off. People on the dock cheered and called out their goodbyes. Alistair waved down at the people below as the ship sailed from the dock.</p><p> </p><p>The woman who stood beside him tapped his shoulder with a grin. Alistair turned to her with a hum of question.</p><p> </p><p>"I never did get your name," She advised.</p><p> </p><p>"Alistair Bayne!" He introduced.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you! I'm Adelia Price!" She greeted, shaking his hand. "Did you get to see the sleeping quarters?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but that's no place I'd sleep in. I'm more than welcome to sleep on the deck."</p><p> </p><p>"Even in the heat?"</p><p> </p><p>"The air will keep me cool. Besides, it won't get that hot, will it?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to see. For now, tell me more about yourself." She leaned over and gave a small grin of interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you already heard of my interest in vampires. I think that's the most interesting thing about me."</p><p> </p><p>"Surely there must be something else interesting about you. Any special talents? Ambitions? Hidden secrets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I like to write! I used the pounds I earned from selling my books to board upon this ship."</p><p> </p><p>"A writer! How interesting! What stories do you write?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they're mainly fictional fantasy stories. Some are based on things that happened in my life. Like..my mother's death."</p><p> </p><p>"I see. Death is quite unfortunate. But, there is good in it too."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose.." He didn't like talking about his mother's death. It was an event that changed his life for the worst. His father became abusive from the drinking, and it almost sent Alistair into suicide. He was glad that he left the old man behind for good.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's change the subject! Where you from?" Adelia asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I was born and raised in Beesands. I moved to Brighton at 15 with the help of my aunts."</p><p> </p><p>"How interesting! Anything interesting about your childhood or teenhood?"</p><p> </p><p>"My..childhood?" His childhood was quite a difficult topic for him. Since his mother died when he was young, it was like he had to grow up fast. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he didn't want to delve into it. He didn't want to risk saying too much either.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I won't make you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I'm glad."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to hear about my childhood? It's..a bit more lighter."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, go ahead!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was born in London in a flower field because my parents lived too far from the hospital and our horses were sick so they had to improvise. Just between you and me, I was the product of a threesome between a human, an elf, and an orc." She gave a wink at her last statement. Alistair felt a sense of relief wash over him. He could tell she was a hybrid from her short pointed ears, bright eyes, and fangs on her bottom teeth. Finally, someone he could relate to.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I'm a half-breed," He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? If you don't mind telling me, what're you mixed with?" Lots of people had asked him that, especially when he was younger. Some say it was offensive but he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>"My..mother was a siren. She fell in love with my father when she saved him out at sea. They got married at a beach and moved to the seaside. After they got married, they had me. There aren't too many people of my kind, to be honest. Guess I'm one of the lucky ones."</p><p> </p><p>"You're quite the lucky one indeed! Sirens are very interesting creatures!"</p><p> </p><p>"My mother certainly was interesting. Interesting and kind with a heart of gold and the courage of a lion. When she got pregnant with me, she got sick. Terribly sick. My father took her to the local witch to see if she could heal her ailing. It worked like a charm. Up until the day of her labor came. It made it easier for her to birth me but..I was born as a hybrid and my mother got sick again. A month after my fourth birthday, she died.."</p><p> </p><p>"That truly is tragic. I can't imagine the grief you felt." Though she's never experienced any sort of family-related death, she felt pity and sympathy for the man. </p><p> </p><p>"..My father..actually put the blame on me. He believed that because I was alive, it was my fault she died. I was only four at the time but that was when he started neglecting me. That's when the drinking and abuse started too.."</p><p> </p><p>"That's horrible! What's worse is that you were so young. It wasn't your fault that she died. It was no one's, really."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but..he took every moment to tell me that it was my fault.I suddenly became nothing more than a killer to him. Someone who was so young and innocent to others but in his eyes was a no-good murderer..That's where I got my love of vampires from. It was a coping mechanism for me, and..he hated it. As time went on, I realized why he did this to me. When I was ten, I had this beautiful bracelet made from ruby with a fang charm. One day after a night at the pub, my father took my charm and broke it in front of me. I was so distraught that I ran away and never came back. That's when the depression and suicidal thoughts started.."</p><p> </p><p>"Surely you had support, right?" Adelia asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't start living with my aunts until I was 12. Even then, I was suicidal. I was lucky that they found me before I could off myself. They promised that things would be better from now on and that I would never see my father again. On my 13th birthday, they gave me the ruby bracelet my father broke. They also gave me a passport and told me that I could use it whenever I wanted to go somewhere. That's where the planning to travel to Brighton started. During that time, I was happier and I started to find myself. I also found out that I was pansexual as well. I wasn't afraid to let my aunts know. They were a lesbian couple, of course." He gave a smile at the last line.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's good! My parents were gay too," Adelia winked. Alistair felt comfortable around the woman. He felt like he could share more personal things with her. Like she wanted to know things about him, he wanted to know more about her. He'd told her about most of his life, so he wanted to know more about hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough about me. Tell me more about your life," He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'd just bore you to death," She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead! I won't mind," He chirped. The woman looked up at the sky. To her surprise, it was starting to get dark. The night wasn't coming anytime soon, so she began to get tense. She'd heard rumors about solar eclipses and how dangerous they could be, so her suspicions began to rise.</p><p> </p><p>"How about when we get inside? I'd hate to be interrupted during our chat," She proposed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure but why go inside? He quizzed with a raise of an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a bad feeling. It's better to be paranoid than dead," She answered, leading him to the berths.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what about the rats?" He inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll worry about it when we get there. For now, let's get down before things become hectic," She answered, taking his hand and resuming her walk towards the berths with him. They paused when they heard a shrill shriek nearby. They turned to see the scene and saw a woman dead on the floor with another woman looking down at her with horror. The woman had a still-bleeding wound on her neck. A wound left by a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a vampire on the ship!" A man yelled. Everyone on the ship began to run and panic. Alistair sported a beaming smile as hysteria began to spread throughout the ship. Adelia tugged at the man's arm in an attempt to get him into the barracks.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you standing around for!? You'll get yourself killed!" She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"This has become the best day of my life! This could be my chance to see a real vampire in person!" He chirped.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't come with me, gods help me, I'll pick you up and throw you into the berths myself!" She growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but I've waited my whole life to see a vampire, and I'm not gonna miss it!" He declared, beginning to run off. Adelia ran behind him with the agility of an elf and used the strength of an orc to pick him up and carry him down to the berths, gently tossing him on one of the beds.</p><p> </p><p>"There. Now you stay put while I figure out this rat problem," She sighed, walking to another part of the room. This gave plenty of time for Alistair to plan his escape. He was going to see that vampire one way or another, even if it'd kill him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alistair makes a discovery he never expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Tw: Verbal abuse}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding a way out of the berths without Adelia seeing was no easy task. What with her strength, speed, and hearing, he had to find a stealthy way to escape. He could tip-toe his way out but one small creak could blow his cover, so that was certainly out of the question. Jumping from the window required something blunt to break the glass, and that would end in disaster. In the midst of his thoughts, he began to idle with his ruby bracelet, twirling it on his finger as he pondered.</p><p> </p><p>The ruby slipped from his finger and fell near the stairs, knocking the man from his thoughts. He quickly scrambled to grab the bracelet, checking for any cracks and holding it close to his chest with relief. A red glow came over the bracelet, and before he could look down to see it, he was teleported from the berths to the deck. What Alistair saw in front of him was nothing more than mass hysteria.</p><p> </p><p>People running around in a panic, screaming,  bodies dropping dead left and right, imprudent, unrestrained fornication, and chaos running rampant with no one to stop it, all of it because of not only the eclipse but the vampire as well. He carefully strode through the chaos, though spotting something strange in the distance. Against his better sense, he walked towards it and saw none other than..him. The man who made his life hell. The man who saw him as nothing but a murderer. His father.</p><p> </p><p>His blood ran cold, and every bit of joy he felt before dissipated as his father faced him with a hateful, twisted grimace. Alistair felt fear in his heart, but there was another feeling present. A feeling he didn't know was there.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you still alive?" His father demanded with a voice that was terrifyingly familiar to Alistair. He tried to find the words to answer him but all he could musterr was two.</p><p>"I..I..," He stammered.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak up, boy! Stop being such a pussy!" His father yelled, causing him to flinch. Every time his father yelled at him, he always felt worse about himself. All those insults and threats went to his head, and it eventually sent him into suicide. One part of him wanted to give in and let him hurt him again, but another part of him wanted no more of this mistreatment. He bowed his head and clenched his hand into a fist, giving in to the urge to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>"You were weak then and you're weak now. You're nothing but a waste and a burden, so go and kill yourself," His father sneered. Alistair stayed silent for a moment, refusing to give in.</p><p> </p><p>"No," He stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you think you're talking to, boy? I own you, so I can speak to you and treat you how I want," His father barked.</p><p> </p><p>"I belong to no one, especially not you," He declared, lifting his head with a stern expression and looking his father in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're nothing but a murderer. No one wants you. No one will ever want you," His father insulted.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault that my mother died. It's not my fault that she got sick. It certainly wasn't your fault either, but you took that guilt you felt of her death upon me and made me think I killed her. Well, father, I say no more! No more of your guilt, your loathing, your insults, your hate! I left you long ago, and I will never go back. I'll continue to live without you, and that is what I intend to do for as long as I live."</p><p> </p><p>"If your mother could see you now, she'd be disgraced and ashamed!" His father shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"She'd be proud of the man I've become. She'd know just how horrible you are and how bad you've treated me. I hope she never sees you again, and I hope to never see you again. Burn in hell," He declared. His father disappeared into the shadows. Alistair shook from the stress overwhelming him. He collapsed onto his knees and cried, holding his bracelet close to him.</p><p> </p><p>The shadows on the ship disappeared, the eclipse turned night back into day, and the vampire who had nine dark-brown fox tails and smelled of fresh roses with a hint of blood came out to console him. He looked up at the vampire with teary eyes. The vampire gave a soft grin and gently pet his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You've shown great bravery, Alistair," They said, their voice soft and welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>"H-How do you know me?" Alistair shakily questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"My friend sent me to find you. He's invited you to his mansion in Scotland as a special guest," They answered. As if by magic, the sadness Alistair felt went away, making way for cheer.</p><p> </p><p>"Your friend's a vampire, right?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In the blood! No pun intended," They joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me get my things and I'll meet you back here!" He chirped, running back into the berths to get his bags.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are!" Adelia said, crossing her arms. "Where've you been?"</p><p> </p><p>"On the deck! This vampire's taking me directly to Scotland to see their friend, and I can't keep them waiting!" He cheered, grabbing his things.<br/>Before she could process what he said, he was gone. She quickly followed him up to the deck. She found him running up to the vampire he mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Alistair, wait!" She called, running up to them. Before she could reach them, the vampire sprouted great, dark brown bird wings and flew off with Alistair. She crossed her arms and gave an annoyed growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, gods bloody damn it," She growled, thinking of a way to get to them when she stopped and nodded, realizing that she had an idea.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>